Mama who bore me
by CofeeMcLabone
Summary: Will is excited about performing on the Mother's day event...but apparently the kids are not. They all seem to have mom issues. The past of many of the glee club members is back, but...for good?
1. He's my best friend

**I do not own Artie , Quinn or any character. I do not own glee.**

**Hey, mi name is Kary and this is my first fanfic. It's Quartie centered, (because i love them ) but it will also have some Santana/Finn Puck/Rachel moments.**

**Kurt is not a favorite of mine…Tina either so they're not gonna be in this story as much as the others.**

**I'm mexican, so english it's not my native language, but I decided to writte this in this language because i wanted to have more readers, and to practice my english. Feel free to let me know any mistake (or letting me know if you like what I wrote), I hope you enjoy this. **

Principal Figgings wasn't the biggest fan of the club;it was about the most obvious thing ever…so when he asked Will Shuester to put toguether some performances for the mother's day event he was greatly surprised.

-But is in….like a week or something- Puck said, seriously angry.

In fact, no one in the club seemed thrilled at all… not even Rachel, who always was all crazy about getting the solos in every single number.

-Mr. Shuester I know that you always do your best to put me down and all…but don't you think is a little insensitive of yours to ask me to do something for my mother…if i don't have one?

- You do have one Rachel, I don't- Kurt pointed out , without looking at her.

-And I don't really feel like singing to mine after she kicked me out of my house for almost an entire year- Quinn added in a sarcastic tone- the relationship between us is not that great yet.

- Guys…I can´t believe you. Your Mothers gave you everything…from life, to food…an education…and you can't perform a couple of songs for them? And I know is difficult for you Kurt, but you can do it for the sake of the team…they're your friends, right?

Kurt didn't answer, he just let out a bitter laugh.

-It's your fault she died ,anyways- Brittany said, from the back of the room- She died after the heartattack she had because she loved you too much, didn't she?

Santana gave her "the look". Brittany didn't know why, but everytime that Santana looked at her like that it meant she was in trouble.

I don't think you know what this means to us- Will said, hopeless- if we do something great, like REALLY great , Figgins would finally accept that we are worth the Money the School gives us to keep the program alive…and we will be able to finally leave all the "they will cancel de club "drama behind.

Yeah, whatever, let's do it- Tina said, interested just in her boyfriend Mike Chang ;she was currently giving him a look like she can barely contain herself from kissing him-my mom won't come to the reunion anyways , she says that those events are a waste of time.

-I'm really sorry Tina- Will said nervously- but some of your moms will be happy to attend, right?- as he had no answer, Will watched across the room searching for a little help- like Artie's. Right Artie? I bet she likes to see you sing- he thought Artie was his best shot because he didn't scream like the others did.

- Actually I don't think she will come either- he said, in a really low voice, it actually sounded like he had a really bad cold- she doesn't live in this town.

Every one seemed surprised…Artie didn't live with his mom? Why?

-But… - Will tried his best to brake the unconfortable silence he had created – she will come if you ask her right?

- She doesn't really care about what I want her to do – he said befote living the room abruptly.

Everyone remained solemn, feeling sympathetic towards their friend.

-Mine is too busy too- Brittany interrupted-She is in a secret mission in Ecuador.

-My mom will be happy to be here, Mr Shue- Mercedes said, feeling bad for his teacher-and Finn's too.

Finn just nodded.

-Mine will have to cancel a couple of appointments, but I can make her do it- Santana felt she needed to clean the hot mess Brittany was doing with her comments.

-If I make mine come…it has to be really good. I don't want her to feel dissapointed, after I told her someday I will buy her a house with the money I am going to make from my music- Puck warned, really serious.

-It is going to be awesome, man- Sam really wanted to be friends with Puck, after the jew found out what had happened between him and Quinn- I have a couple of ideas that…

-I would rather drink my own pee, thank you very much, blondie- Puck gave him a really fake smile.

-I'll make sure to save seats for your mothers-Will interrupted. Sam, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, and Finn nodded.

-Mine doesn't like the music bussiness. She says is just for hippies- Mike Chang turned red.

-I will save the complete front row…so your dads and sibilings can come if they want to…and just in case Artie's mother shows up.

Every one felt bad after the mention of Artie. They couldn't understand why a mother would leave his son…a son that really needed her.

They didn't notice, because every one was lost in their one thoughts…but Quinn Fabray really looked like she was about to cry.

I always wanted Alice to be my mom…she was so sweet all the time She was thinking, heartbroken.

The bell rang. Everyone hurried up , trying to make it into their next class in time. Rachel even hit Will in her way out…and she didn't take time to apologize. Everyone was in a hurry…but a certain blond.

-See you in class, Quinn- Will said taking his books from the piano.

-Actually Mr. Shue…I can't make it into the Spanish class.

-Really? – Quinn wasn't the kind of student that skipped a class on purpose…in fact she never skipped a class for anything-Why?

- I need to talk to him…-after the confused look her teacher gave her, she understood she wasn't being clear- Artie. Is really important.

-I didn't tknow you were close to him…in fact you have always ignored …- after Quinn's eyes adopted a really pained expresion, he knew he had thought out loud.

-I…-her voice was shaking- He's my best friend- and he was , she really believed it. It didn't matter how many years she had spent away from was never able to find someone who cared about her the way he did.

-You can give me today's work the next class- he said.

-Thank you, Mr Shue- she tried to smile…and it was an epic fail.

She found him, ten minutes later, sitting near the football field.

-Hey, Arthur- she said, sitting beside him. It felt like 8 years ago. He liked to be called like that when they were little…well al least when it was Quinn who did it. It made him feel all grown up and important.

-How the hell did you find me, Quinnie? – he was really upset…but he called her Quinnie, like the good old times…that was a good sign, right?- I'm sorry…I called you Quinnie, probably you hate it now.

-Love it , actually- she turned red…she felt like she had told Artie that she loved him- I remember that you like to go outside when you need to think. You love fresh air and open spaces… even more after the…-she stopped abruptly. She didn't know if he was okay talking about "that" now.

-The accident. After spending the summer between the hospital and the therapy I felt I couldn't even breathe…

-So I took you to the park in the first chance I got

-I'm sorry you got in such a big trouble…it was my idea after all. My father almost sued you for kidnaping me.

-But your mom didn't let him- she said softly- Artie, I remember your mom was everything for you, it was like your god or something…what happened?

-How clearly do you remember the months after the accident?-He asked , without looking at her.


	2. She wrote him a letter

**I don't own glee.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**I just love the show, the characters , and the cast , specially Kevin McHale and Dianna Agron.**

**Enjoy and review :D**

It wasn't clear in her mind. Like at all. She remembered herself crying all the time. But seriously all the freaking time. Artie had to comfort her more than once, actually. She rememberd she went to the hospital every day, and then she went with him to therapy every time they let her…she saw him adapting to his new life.

-Your mom wasn't with you- she said, after she understood what he meant by his question- but it was because she was hurt too, right? She had to recover.

-She wasn't hurt Quinn, she didn't stand to look at me. She was never able to look at my face anymore. She always looked at my legs and started crying. My dad seriously thought she was going insane. They were fighting a lot…and I was scared. I did my best to keep away from her. She went to therapy and she seemed ok…after a couple of months he left us… he left my father…and Mickey…and me. She changed us for her psycologist.

It was worst of what she had thought…Artie just had been hurt and Mikael, his younger brother, was four years when it happened.

-You didn't tell me. Why?

-It happened on my birthday…you stopped talking to me in September.

His birthday was in December. December 20th .

-I didn't stop talking to you.

-Really? Because I have a really vivid memorie of you telling me the guys at the school were really mean to you because we were friends. That they broke your things and called you names…that you wanted them to stop, and they told you the only way they would do it was if you stopped talking to the crippled.

-I never called you that- She started crying. She stood up, trying to make him to look at her, without any succes.

-Come on Quinn, you called me that way for years. Aparently you decided to forget my name and all.

She cried even harder. She wasn't proud of her behavior. She wasn't happy all those years because she really hated every single one of the"popular" kinds she used to hang out with. She missed her best friend…but…

-I was eight years old. It was a little too much for me to handle. They were a lot of things you weren't able to do anymore…and I didn't understand why.

-I was eight years old too Quinn , and I had to deal with it , it didn't matter if I understood it or not. And my best friend and my mother just decided to walk away…because they were able …because their legs did work. Now do me a favor and use them-He said, pointing at the school.

She used them…but just to get closer to him. She hugged him…and after a second he hugged back.

-I missed you, Bee- she said, calling him the way she called him when she was two years old and wasn't able to say "Artie".

-I'm sorry I was so rude , Bee- he closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

-I kind of deserved it..

-Do you forgive me?- By the sound of his voice, she knew he was finally crying.

-I kind of have to. Because I want my best friend title back and I'm not going anywhere.

Rachel was in the football field too. She even saw the scene from the other side. She didn't hear nothing at all, but for her it was all kinds of surprising to see Quinn and Artie hugging…they never even talked.

It had to happen- Santana said, seating next to her-i mean it took them long enough, but…

-What are you talking about?

-They were friends …I mean they had known each other for the same amount of time as me and Brittany..and that is …a lot.

-They were friends?

-Yeah. Quinnie was so geeky. I mean they wore star Wars costumes in Halloween, and she was always carrying this stuffed animal around…what was it? Oh, yeah , a kitten .

Things change a lot in a couple of years…back when Artie and Quinn were ending their friendship, Brittany and Santana were BFFs with the new girl in the elementary school…Rachel Berry. The forever just lasted a couple of months, of course, when Ms.López and Ms. Pierce realized Berry didn't have a mother…but two gay dads.

Rachel was really sad and the only reason she didn't transfer to another school was because she decided that from that moment on she would never let anyone make her feel bad about herself anymore. She had left her previous school because of Noah Puckerman…that little nightmare that was always making her feel miserable. She would never run away from any asshole again. So she didn't even think about doing it when she found herself face- to slushie with Puckerman in their first day of highschool.

-I've missed you, drama queen- he said,laughing.

-What are you doing here?-Santana took her back from her thoughts.

-I'm waiting for Finn- Rachel said, feeling bad because their little friendly moment was over- I suppose you're waiting for Puck.

-Yeah- Santana said , with a really dirty look- My parents won't be at home…you know, just like anyother day, and he said he will scape from his mom for a couple of hours…

-Santana…I'm sorry but…don't you realize he has been ignoring you for the past two weeks? And…don't you think is more than a coincidence that he wants to be with you after he found out what happened between Quinn and Sam?

-What would you care?- she said , standing up.

-Because I do. You're beautiful Santana. And clever …and you have an incredible voice. And if Puck can't see that it means he doesn't deserve you.

-You sound like the worst type of greeting card- She said, feeling grateful , and knowing that the diva was right- he doesn't care about me, big deal. We use eachother…is just sex. No one gets hurt.

-By the way you look at him, I know you care.

-You need to stop reading romantic novels.

-You can be with someone more considerate…like Sam- she said, as they watched him pass besides Artie and Quinn. He looked sad. Samm and Quinn went in a couple of dates then the girl told him that they were better as friends.

-He's smoking hot- she said, making Rachel unconfortable.

-Yeah , and Quinn said he was polite and funny…

-And hot- Santana sounded really excited ,she tooh her backpack and went after him.

-She's like the female version of Puck- she said, horrified.

-You're not Santana- He said from her back ,some minutes later, making her jump in her seat.

-Really? I'm sorry for a moment I got really confussed- She took her backpack and hit him with it.

* * *

Artie was in his locker, looking desperately for his math notebook…when he saw Mercedes

-Thanks god….Cedes!

-Hey you!-she said, messing with his hair. She knew that bothered him…and she loved to see him angry.

-Hey…can you do me a favor? I can't find my damn math notebook and I can't reach the bottom of my locker to see if it's there…

-So..if you can't reach it…how …?

-Quinn organized my locker yesterday, after spending hours complaining about how messy I am—he said, with a suspicious big smile in his face- Have you seen her?

-Yeah. She kind of lived in my home for…-she rolled her eyes.

-I mean today , Cedes-he put his head in his hands , looking desperate.

-In the bathroom. Like every time I pass by in my way to class she is going to the bathroom. Maybe she decomposed after giving birth or something.

-Ok. I'm gonna pretend I din't hear that- he said as she got down in her knees to help him. Then he saw her- Hey Bee!

-Hey Bee- she began to walk faster, almost running – See you in class. I have to go to the bathroom.

Mercedes give him a really clear "I told you so" look as she handed him the notebook.

Quinn locked the door behind her. She had to do it …it was now or never. 3 days had past since the day she and Artie were friends again. The day before she went to his home and stole a letter from the mail.

"Alice Abrams"the envelope said. She kept her first husband's lastname.

-I knew she didn't leave without a trace- she said , jumping up and down.

She felt guilty when she came back home, but it was too late to fix her little crime…after she got into her car she saw Artie's dad arriving and taking the rest of the letters inside his house.

She had spent all night and half of the morning trying to find the courage to read it. She closed his eyes and broke the envelope.

Markus:

_I know that our agreement was I had to writte you only a line or two letting you know when I would like to bring Mickey to my house…but this letter is Mickey's fault; not mine._

_Your son told Anna about Artie…I mean not everything…but he said they had another brother. Anna is really pissed off. She said that she doesn't like Mickey at all , and he wants to meet her oldest brother, that she has the feeling he's awesome. She is asking all the freaking time about him, and i don't have a clue of what to say to her…you need to fix this. What are you gonna do to make things better? I don't know that's your problem._

Quinn saw Alice's adress in the back of the envelope. It wasn't from Lima…but it wasn't as far as she thought it would be. She had a plan.

* * *

**So I got my first couple of reviews! I'm glad you liked it;FuckYeahPuckleberryLove please keep routing for Quartie, they would be really great toguether :)**


	3. Because you loved me

**I do not own glee, or any of the characters .**

**I just love to imagine that I do XD**

**I love all the glee cast but I love Kevin and Dianna the most.**

**Sorry , the rest of the club isn't in this chapter.**

**But I promise a lot of Santana in the next one :D (and more Quartie too)**

She rang the bell, feeling really anxious…she was afraid…what if she was able to make Alice go to the event and Artie freak out? She was too happy about having him back in her life, she didn't want lo loose him again.

He just started feeling comfortable around her again. The first couple of days he didn't even let her push his wheelchair… but the day before he took a really big step.

They were at his house. His brother and father weren't there and that made him really happy, even if he didn't admit it: his father kept bringing in random women , each one younger and with less class than the previous one; and his brother was always trying to provoque him.

They took an extraordinary amount of junk found into his bedroom ; Quinn laid down in his bed and he didn't know what to do.

She didn't say anything , because she wanted him to feel he was free of doing whatever felt good for him.

-I never let anyone see me without my chair- he had spoken without the intention of doing so, it happened with a lot of frequency.

Well Brittany did but she took me off of it, literally. I was so upset…did she really think that I needed her , that I can get into a fucking bed by myself?He was thinking, wishing they decided to stay in the living room and watch a movie, like they have been doing all week.

Before he even made sure that he won't reget it, he made his way to the bed and asked Quinn to make room for him.

-Artie…that was really fast- she showed him a big smile- and smooth- she remembered the way he transported himself out of the wheelchair when he was little: he was always so nervous, shaking and it took him a while.

-Eight years of practice, baby- he said, still arranging his legs in the bed. He seemed happy about Quinn's reaction: he had spected something in the lines of pity or guilt (he hated when people seemed guilty because they were able to move their legs and he wasn't) , and he was grateful for the fact that she seemed to understand that he didn't need help.

-I hope your dad doesn't get here soon- she said, taking some popcorn from the bowl-I'm really comfy here and I don't really feel like getting up.

-He won't . He said he'll take Michele to the nightclub after dinner- he didn't sound bitter, and his voice didn't reflect dissapoinment: it seemed like he had accepted his dad's lovelife like something innevitable.

-I thought her girlfriend's name was Lyn- she said, trying to find Markus's lovelife the way Artie did.

-Really? I don't even know, they're so many, and they usually pretend that they don't see me.

She decided to say nothing at all, feeling there was not a correct answer for that.

-Can I help you?-the blond girl barely recognized Alice Abrams. The last time they had seen eachother was eight years ago…but the woman seemed 20 years older.

-Hello Alice.I mean - she sounded more confident than she felt-My nam…

-You shouldn't be here Quinnie- she said, really serious.

Quinn was frozen ; she didn't really expect she would recognize her.

-Artie didn't send me here.

The older woman nodded with a really clear look in her face: it was the most obvious thing for her.

-I think I know my son- Quinn was sure that the woman's voice was shaking while pronuncing the last word.

-I just really want to talk to you…please.

For a moment , it seemed her best friend's mother was about to close the door in her face; but she didn't. In fact, she made a gesture that invited her to come in.

-Take a seat-she pointed the dinning room, while she went to the kitchen.

The house was ten times bigger than Artie's, maybe Alice wasn't in love with the psycologist, just with his wallet. Then Quinn felt really bad for thinking that way…she had really good memories of Alice…it felt wrong to think that way.

-Do you still like apple?- Alice came back , giving her a juicebox.

-It's my favorite- she tried to smile , but wasn't able. It felt like she was betraying him. She took the tickets from her purse and put them in the table.

Alice took them and read what was printed in them for a really long time. She must had read them like ten times at least.

-Did he agree to participate?- she said , with tears in her eyes- I was pretty sure he hated me.

-He thinks you're the one who hates him-she was trying not to cry.

-I ruined his life- she whispered. She hided her face in the table, but the shaking of her shoulders was pretty evident.

-So leaving him was a good way of making things better?- Quinn's tone was bitter, but the question wasn't just for Abrams, she was concious is was for her too, like she was fighting herself outloud.

-I It's not like I left him alone. He's with Markus…he is in good hands.

-Markus is never home. He has like 20 girlfriends and treats them like objects…and the worst part is…Artie seems to think that's the way men are suppossed to treat girls- she said ,feeling really sad. She knew almost every girl that had spent more than a couple of minutes with Artie Abrams had a really bad impression of him.

-He treats you bad?- For Alice it was hard to think that. Since they were little, Artie had really loved Quinn.

-Not really-and it was true; not even when she said something terrible to him. He didn't answer…he just looked at her sadly, like asking himself what had happened to the girl he had loved…with the girl he will never stop loving.

-I'm glad- her baby was still a good kid. That was awesome. She had thought a couple of times that he might be bitter, or that he maybe didn't care about anything or anyone anymore.

-He's a genious. He is an incredible guitar player, and he has mad computer skills, he's an awesome singer…-she got really excited talking about him- he's also in the football team…

-But he can't…-Alice seemed angry after the last part .

-Artie is not the kind of guy that lets his dissabilitie take anything away from him. He doesn't even let change anything in the choreography…even if he has a hard time keeping up with us.

For a minute, it looked like Alice was considering going. Then Quinn realized someone was making her way to them .

The little girl was like a smaller femenine copy of Artie. Those big blue eyes were totally his, only they looked more innocent, all the pain and scars he had lived in his.

-Anna, I told you a million times you're not allowed to listen my conversations with other grown ups.

-But she's not a grown up. She's not your friendo ,it's Artie's-apparently she had been listening for a long time-is he here?

Alice tried to answer , but the words died in her throat.

-No, Honey- she smiled, but she felt really sad. When she saw Anna she remembered…her, her little girl .She just had the chance to hold once, five minutes.

-He doesn't want to meet me, does he?- she sounded really sad. It was obvious how bad she wanted her chance of meeting him- she sent you, to tell us that?

-Not at all…just he is …in a rehersal and sent me to bring you tickets for our show.

Anna was jumping up and down, Quinn was just looking at her , so she didn't see Alice's reaction. She was furious.

-A show? Does he dance?- Anna sat down in the chair infront of Quinn.

He told her about Artie…I mean not everythingQuinn finally understood the meaning behind that sentence in particular.

-We are in a choir toguether- was her only response. She wanted her to know the truth: but it was Alice's dutty. She needed to face her responsabilities for once.

- What are you going to sing?- she said, taking Quinn's hair in her little hands (it was so pretty! Actually all her was pretty, she really looked like her favorite doll)-"Because you loved me"? That's my mama's favorite song. She used to sing it to Artie when he was little. She told me.

-That was what mama told you, huh?- Quinn really wanted to know what else she had said to her.

-Yeah. And she also told me he was in love with you.

-Anna! – Alice yelled- go upstairs and do your homework.

-But I already did it!

The little discussion Woke up somebody. A baby began to cry upstairs. Quinn wasn't expecting this…so Artie had two little half-sibilings? And he didn't have any idea. Alice took her daughter's hand and they went to the stairs. It was obvious that Alice didn't want them to talk.

Before she had time to even put her thoughts in order , they had returned with the baby. She was covered with a pink blanket with rabbits all over it. Alice took the seat infront of Quinn while Anna remained in her feet, playing with the new addition to their family.

Beth, give me a high five!- Anna said, putting her hand closer to her- I know you can do it. You're way smarter than normal babies.

Beth?- A tear began to fall down from her cheek. It was impossible, right? It was just a coincidence. It couldn't be her little one.

Pretty name, right?-Anna said- Well not as pretty as yours but…Quinn…are you crying?

-No,dummy- she said, sounding reliable-i just…i remembered a little girl that I love very much whose name is also Beth.

-Your sister?- Anna really wanted her to have a little sister. It would be awesome if she did, and the four of them began to hang out often: her brother, Quinnie, Quinnie's sister and herself.

No- Quinn didn't like Sophia at all. Thanks god she married that man (that saint) and went far, far ,away from her- …Can … can I hold her a minute?- she asked the last part to Alice , of course. She was affraid, becase even if it was a really remote possibility that she was her Beth…something inside of her was sure of it. A mom always knows.

-Of course- Alice said, but not in a happy way-just be mother will be here in any minute and i don't want to have to give her Anna because …

Shelby?- Quinn said, without realizing , while she took her daughter in her arms.

Yeah. Shelby Corcoran- Alice said, feeling really curious- do you know her?

-How have you been little one?- Quinn put her against her chest…and it felt so right-you don't look like Puck at all…good job.

-Actually she does. Look at her nose- Shelby made her way into them .

-How did she…?- Quinn didn't hear the bell . And it was so embarrasing to find herself face to face with her daughter's legal mom…with Rachel's birthmom.

-I live here with her- Shelby said, as annoyed as Alice –beeing a glee club teacher is not the best paid job in the planet and Alice needs to rent two bedrooms of the house, so…

-What about the psycologist?- Quinn said, without knowing exactly who she was asking to- what does he say about…?

- He doesn't say anything. He doesn't live here- Quinn barely heard Alice's voice. Shelby took her baby out of her arms and sent Anna upstairs. The little girl obeyed without a word. It seemed like she was affraid of Shelby.

-How did you find us?- Shelby demanded. She kind of understood the way Quinn must have been feeling. She was in the very same sittuation a few years back. But Beth was hers. She had been the one who suffered the nights without sleep, the one who feeded her…maybe she wasn't the biological mother but…

-I came here looking for Alice. I was just talking to her about Artie- She said crying harder that ever before- you shouldn't have took her away from me like that. I'm not gonna steal her away from you- Quinn was on her feet, and she didn't realice it , but she was yelling . Hard.

-Artie?- Shelby didn't believe her. Not even a little bit- your glee club's crippled? Why?

-You didn't tell her, either?- Quinn was now furious, crying so hard she was shaking and cursing the minute she decided to go to that house- so all that "I thought he hated me…i ruined his life"shit was just that? Shit. You just feel embarassed about your son- Quinn took her purse from the table…she also had intensions of taking the tickets with her but they weren't there anymore. Anna must have taken them –you must be ashamed…but ashamed of yourself. You took his legs away from him and then…- Alice covered Quinn's mouth with her hand , worried, but the gesture just made things worst.

-Anna is going to find out- Alice said, freaking out.

-What?That he has a wonderful brother…but that a lot of dumb people thinks he's less than them because he usses a wheelchair? Or that her mother is the worst of all that people?- And without another word, or without any intervention from the other two mothers, Quinn went to her car.

**Thanks to everyone who reads this :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	4. No way to handle things

**So, as I promised there's a lot of Santana in this chapter. I'm loving the Rachel-Santana friendship so I'm going to explore it a little further. I'm sorry it doesn't have Quartie **** but i realized all this had to happen before what I have planned for them . Next chapter is all about them.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or the characters. I just love them .I don't own "Because you love me" or "Mama who bore me" either.**

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things, who made me so sad…_

Santana liked to spent time by herself in the auditorium sometimes. When you're a cheerio that means "everytime you can pull Sue Sylvester away from your ass".

It felt so good to just sing. No worries about keys and hitting the right notes and shit. Rachel Berry shit.

Shit. When she openned her eyes she found the real one standing infront of her.

-I thought you said musicals were garbage- Rachel said, looking amused.

-Most of them are. But we're talking about Spring awakening- Santana said, so surprised with Rachel's presence that she didn't remembered to say something nasty to her-Lea Michele is legit.

-I couldn't agree more- Rachel said, climbing into the stage - have you seen her singing that song live?- she came closer to the cheerleader.

-Hell , yeah. My dad and I were in first row- she confronted her with her eyes.

-Oh...I meant youtube or something- Rachel said , looking sad- when she was on that show my dads were having money issues…they couldn't afford a New York visit.

-I'm sorry- Santana said- and don't tell anyone i said that, Berry.

-They wouldn't believe me anyways-She smiled from ear to ear. And then , without a word she sang the next verse of the song , as if them singing toguether was the most normal thing on the World.

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angels_

_No place in heaven_

And then Santana joined he_r_

_Or Bethlehem_

They played with their voices a little, first in some kind of crazy competition, but after a while just wanting to harmonize with eachother.

-We actually sound good toguether- Rachel said,looking like she had founded a lost treassure.

-Well, Berry , you're not the only one in this club that has a voice- she said, upset. She was mad about the way Mr Shue always gave Rachel all the leading parts, because he got tired about her blackmailing him with her pathetic "my dads are gay , so if you don't want to get a discrimination sue…"excuse.

-So maybe in the next glee assigment- Rachel offered. She was starting to realize that the old Santana(her best friend Santana) didn't go anywhere. She was just hidden deep down her. And she wanted to find her and bring her back.

-What do you mean with "next assigment"We are totally gonna rock this number at the mom's event.

-No way. I'm not going to sing her anything- Rachel took a seat on the Edge of the stage.

-But you always sing about everything- Santana sat beside her- you got some mom issues, girl , and i do too…but it's not like we're singing about how awesome they're- she smiled- Unless you haven't heard the lyrics at all,you know that. Besides we have to own that event…are you gonna let the boys take all the Glory?

-The boys?

-I saw Puck and Finn reharsing and they were pretty solid…Tina and Mercedes aren't bad either.

-Who else has been rehearsing?- Rachel really like this new information. They always shut up when they saw her.

-Sam – she smiled- he's trying to get the other boys to sing with him…but by now he only has Finn's support.

-Sam?- Rachel used the kind of voice you make in elementary School…when you're talking with a friend about the boy she likes- maybe you should "support" him too.

-No way in hell I'm singing that song- she laughed, like an elementary school girl with a crush- poor Sam found the first perfect song for the boys to sing and…

-But you just said there's no way in hell you…

-I meant me as a girl. I mean that song is awesome in so many levels..if a guy sings it.

-Come on , San I know you're dying to tell me which song they...- she put her arm around Santana's shoulder.

-Don't push your luck, Rachel- Santana said, standing up and making her way out from the auditorium- See ya afther class. Don't be late.

* * *

-I don't get why is that song supposed to be related to your moms-Puck said, putting his arm around Quinn. She moved away(chair and all )and almosy fell against Artie.

-That song is about love. Mother's love is the most unconditional kind of…-Mercedes and Tina just ended showing the rest of the club their performance. Of course, Mercedes answered the question, looking all diva and offended.

-Unless you break your back-Artie said so bitterly and so low just Quinn was able to hear.

-Let's see-Mr Schue seemed really happy about Tina and Mercees's performance- who else has something prepared.

-Finn and I are working on something- Puck said. Looking smug- but we can't show you just yet.

-And I know Sam is preparing something too- Sam and Santana showed Mr Schue theur thumbs up from the back of the room.

-We need four more numbers.

-What?-Finn was really nervous- what happened? All the cheerios died…?

-Did you break up with Miss Sue again?- Brittnay asked, scared.

-Apparently Sue hates her mother- she hates everything-and all the cheerios are forced to do the same if they want to keep their spot.

-Maybe Mike can dance for like ten minutes and end our problems- Kurt said, looking at himself in the mirror.

-I'm not your dancing puppet- he was ofended. Tina went and sat down next to him, then they kissed.

-He's gonna dance in our number-the assian girl said- With Bittany.

-Get ready from some Kick-ass waltz- Brittany seemed really excited.

-He's gonna rock the waltz. And the toxedo-Tina was extremely sweet somethimes when she talked about her boyfriend.

-And Brittany- Puck laughed from the front row. Rachel hit him- what? He has done it with her before.

Everyone seemed surprised. But nobody thought it wasn't true. Puck didn't know why everyone took it that way.

Tina made her way out of the room . Mike went after her.

-So, now everyone feels like they can do that. I'm the star here. No one has that right-Finn rolled his eyes after his girlfriend's intervention.

Actually you just need another three- Santana informed Mr Schue- Rachel and I have something in mind.

I know I couldn't trust you-Kurt gave Rachel a cold look- you've got no principles.

-You don't even know what I'm singing!

-Unless you're singing "Heartless" or something on that line, I'm not talking to you again

In some weid way the little discussion between them turned into a legit epic fight between the present members of the club. Mr Schue wasnt able to put it into an end…but Quinn Fabray did.

-Hit it ,Brad- she said, making all of them look at her. She almost never performed anything in glee club. Most of the time she just said she "forgot" about the assigment.

Brad nodded. It was the first time he had smiled to any of the club members.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Artie was annoyed. He wasn't sad. He didn't cry or left the room. But he was pissed.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

-Are you going to sing that?- Puck didn't knowhow to keep his mouth closed? Did he?

-If you learn to shut up , maybe I will- Quinn was really frustrated.

-Quinn lost hers too- Kurt was now texting in his cellphone-Go Artie, betray me like they just did.

- Are you performing this by yourself, Quinn?- the last thing Will needed was another fight.

-Actually…I wanted some people to help me-She smiled- Rachel?Kurt?Artie?


	5. She's kinda everything I'm not

**I still don't own glee or the characters**

**This is the first part of the event… they will be three …and it will have a lot of consequences.**

**I hope you enjoy ( and if you can, please review)**

-Don't expect me to go onstage and be crying and wanting anyone's pity- Kurt said, ofended.

-My mama never loved me. She just loved the idea of getting good money and go to New York-Rachel was wearing he same look as Kurt.

-Rachel- Quinn was dissapointed, she really thought the diva would understand her reasons to ask her- I'm not asking you to sing to your mom. I thought that you'll invite your dads to the look after you every single day…just like a mom does

That was he very first time that Rachel and Quinn felt like they got eachother. They smiled and Quinn knew that she was on.

-And I'm not singing to my mom either. I'm singing this because I think is just right to show anyone in the audience how good we are. Artie you've got my favorite voice. Also, for me, that song is about you. I want to sing it next to you-Quinn got in her knees infront of him, trying to get him look into her eyes.

-OK-His voice was so weak only Quinn got the chance to hear it.

-Thank you, bee- she said, kissing his head-So Kurt…

-Well, my mom really loved me- he said , getting a little teared-eyed-And I think you found a song that really expresses what I feel about her-Quinn came closer to him and squeezed his hand.

-Kurt you are my best friend and you refussed to perform with me- Mercedes said, feeling jealous- And it's not like my idea was bad

-Kids we already have 3 duets- Mr Shuester said- but the best numbers we've done are the grupal ones…

-I don't want a duet- Mercedes rolled her eyes- I wanted to do a mash-up with Kurt,Tinna, Santana and Brittany.

rounds kinda cool- Santana said- What songs did you have in mind?

- ABBA's I have a dream and Westlife's Seasons in the sun.

-Guys you are really stepping up with you game here. Big way. You're finding really cool songs that are not the most obvious ones. Most of them are not written for mothers but they fit. And the only one who's actually about a mama is not sugary and is from a really controversial musical- Mr Sche was more proud of them every day.

-So, I guess you want me to sing the Seasons in the sun part- Kurt wasn't sure yet about that number in particular.

-Actually, my idea was that you would get the Abba's part and all the girls would sing the Westlife's.

-Like pretendind you're my mom and we're singing a duet toguether?- he was now smiling. Mercedes had a really long time without seeing him so happy.

-It's like you read my mind- she said, hugging him

* * *

They were all getting ready . They couldn't relieve they got so many cool numbers with that amount of time.

Even the costumes were pretty cool. From the casual ones to the long fancy White dresses the girls would use in the mash-up.

Rachel was holding hands with Santana , freaking out…she had never sing that song before, not inn public, not in her blog: that was the big difference between that Lumber anda ll the other ones. And their dads were sitting in the first row.

-Come on Berry, you could do it in your sleep- Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel heard principal Figgings in the background, introducting McKingley's high "New directions".

Tha courtain raised and showed the boys, wearing plaid short, bootss and jeans, all of them siting , Puck and Chord were playing his guitars , while Finn was doing the same with some bongos. I t was a really acoustic- intimate version of the song.

_I wasn't perfect_

_I done a lot of stupid things_

_Still no angel_

_I wasn't looking for forgiveness_

_I wasn't laid up by my pride_

_shocked by her attention_

_and someone sign me up for love_

_I didn't want it_

_But now I can't live without it_

Puck was the first one singing, and Rachel relaxed just hearing the sounding of his voice: and Santana knew it. Santana felt Rachel's nails weren't damaging her hand anymore…

Rachel didn't want to think that way but she found herself wishing that Puck was singing about herself , even a little bit. Back when they were dating, she was good to him, she made him a better person. Everyone at the school was able to notice.

She felt really guilty when Finn took the lead

_She changed my life_

_She cleaned me up_

_She found my heart_

_Like only a woman can_

_She pulls me up_

_When she knows I'm sad_

_She knows her man_

_Like only a woman can_

And then she got scared. She didn't really cared if Finn was thinking about her suring her solo. But …before that song she was sure she was in love with him…"was" sure? She loved him…Didn't she?

-Oh my god- Rachel said, not in a good tone.

-I know. He's Amazing-Sanatana said, with a big smile on her face- but Artie's next…don't tell him I said this but his part is my favorite

_She's kinda perfect_

_She's kinda everything I'm not_

_Yes, she's an angel_

_It's amazing how she's patient_

_Even more at times I'm not_

_She's my conscience_

_But who decided I'd be hers?_

_I want to hate them_

_Cause now I can't_

_live without her_

-Look at him, he's totally thinking of Quinnie- Santana was really good friends with Artie most people didn't know, but he was always available for her: for tutoring, glee assigments even a few times she found herself telling him her problems. The only time she was rude to him was that time she got jealous about him and Brittany. She would never forgive herself for saying that horrible "super Choice parking" comment to him.

-But they're just friends, right?-Rachel wanted to think in anything but Puck.

-I think so. But she spents mosto f her time at his house. They would be cute toguether…don't you think?

Rachel's voice died in her throat. Thanks to God Santana didn't even notice, because she put her attention on Sam's solo.

_She changed my life_

_She cleaned me up_

_She found my heart_

_Like only a woman can_

_She pulls me up_

_When she knows I'm sad_

_She knows her man_

_Like only a woman can_

_Like only a woman can_

And then, the four of them joined forces for the last part. The harmonies were perfect. Even Rachel thought so. It was the first time she thought the boys were genious…

_But who decided I'd be hers?_

_I want to hate them_

_Cause now I can't_

_live without her_

_She changed my life_

_She cleaned me up_

_She found my heart_

_Like only a woman can_

_She pulls me up_

_When she knows I'm sad_

_She knows her man_

_Like only a woman can_

The lights of the scene went off. The guys went to backstage to change for their other numbers.

-The time of the truth , Berry- Santana went tos cene while singing her part. Rachel thought she looked really pretty with that blue short dress she was wering (and that she looked like some kind of fairie with her bare feet and her hair down.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things, who made me so sad…_

Rachel appered in the stage, from the other side of the stage, wearing the very same dress as Santana (but hers was red) and when she was more inspired she saw her…Shelby was looking at her from the first row. With Beth in arms.

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angels_

_No place in heaven_

_And then Santana joined her_

_Or Bethlehem_

She knew that the show must go on despite anything but she felt like throwing up… there she was…her mom with someone else's baby. Quinn's baby. Oh god…if she was feeling so bad about the situation she didn't want to know how bad Quinn soul feel when…

And then, Quinn came to stage from one side, while Brittany did the same from the other one. There feet were bare too, and had the same dresses as the other girls, Quinn's was Bellow and Bittany's brown.

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_ But when he comes they don't know how to go_

And then , the four of them joined forces to finish the song.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_ No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

After singing the last line Quinn saw her….her little baby. And Shelby. And Alice with Anna sitting next to her.

"Artie is never gonna forgive me" she thought, while a tear rolled down her cheek. And that was the moment that she knew. She couldn't live without Artie Abrams.


	6. All the wrong you made right

CHAPTER 6

**So this is chapter 6**

**I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this.**

**To every person that reviews, or that has put the story in his/her list of favorites **

**I still don't own glee, or the characters.**

**I still love them , anyways. Dianna and Kevin the most**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn ran backstage,( after changing her clothers for a white top and long skirt of the same color), looking for Artie. She wanted to have a chance of explaining herself before he saw her mother…then she realized that maybe it was already too late. His "Like only a woman can" was the oppening number.

-Puck!- In that moment it didn't even matter she hated her daughter's dad: he was Artie's friend and he knew where he was- Artie?- she said ,out of breath.

-At the bathroom- he informed- he said the white jeans he had to wear in the next number were a little too tight and that he'll have a hard time trying to put those on- Quinn blushed, knowing that Artie will die of shame if he'll ever find out that Puck said that to her.

-Did he look upset?- she said, trying to find out if he had saw Alice and Anna.

- Of course he was. He said he had good reasons to wear those grandpa clothes that…- Quinn rolled her eyes. Puck was never able to understand other people's emotions. What was she thinking when she asked him?.

-He didn't see her- Santana was already wearing the fancy white dress she needed for the mash-up. Behind her , Tina and Mercedes –with the very same outfit- were heading to the stage to perform their duet, while Brittany went with Mike to the other side of the stage, she was wearing the white dress, and he was looking sharp with a toxedo (in that number they will dance a waltz , just like Tina said).

Quinn took the few stops that were between her and Santana…he wasn't sure about talking about such an intimate issue with her , after all ….they were fighting a lot lately because of the Cheerios…but López seemed to know what was bothering her…and she seemed to have important information.

-How do you know that?- Quinn said, her voice shaking.

- He said that we did great. That he was sorry his mother wasn't here-she said, with a half smile.

Quinn was really confused. She was sad and she really didn't need to think her daughter had seen her sing for the first time. Shit. Now she was thinking about that too.

-It hurts so bad- Quinn said, a tear began to roll down her right eye. She didnt even try to explain herself.

-I know, girl- Santana gave her a hug.

-I'm so so so sorry Miss Sue took your spot in the cheerios away- Quinn closed her eyes, hugging Santana back.

-It's not your fault. I had that stupid surgery because I thought that my parents would care. That they would get really worried about me… but they just said Doctor Phillips was their friend , and that it was a really simple procedure. I also did it a little bit for Puck…but he didn't even notice- she began to cry too- I screw it all by myself.

- I don't even like the Cheerios that much anymore- the blond confessed- i just wanted to be a cheerleader because I thought it would feel like last year didn't happen. But it did happen. I can't take it back. I really , really tried.

They hugged for a very long time , they felt like thay needed to talk about so many things, but they also felt really confortable with eachother at that momento and they didn't want to ruin that. Just when Quinn was ready to ask her for some advine , Mercede's voice took all their attention.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razer_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

It was really , really beautiful. Her and Tina were standing in each extreme of the stage, with the long , white dresses and a microphone in hand. Behind them, in the topo n the stairs Mike Chang was dancing in the most beautiful way, with Brittany in her arms.

Tina smiled at him, and began her part

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, it's only seed_

Mike put Brittany nack on the ground and she began dancing around him, in perfect armony, just the same way Tina and Mercedes sang toguether

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream, afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live_

Tina took Mercedes's hand and seemed more secure than ever.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

Mercedes smiled at her as she finished the song

_Just remember, in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed, that with the sun's love_

_In the spring, becomes the rose_

The girls looked really happy and they was lifting Brittany in the air, and smiling from ear to ear. When the public stopped claping, he put her down in the steps and ran to meet Tina.

He kissed her, and she blushed . A lot.

Mike went backstage, also Brittany.

-That was awesome, babe!- Santana let go Quinn, and ran to hug Brittany.

-It really was, Mike- Quinn gave him a huge smile, even if she was feeling miserable. Mike smiled at her a little worried…he saw Beth in the audience.

Mercedes and Tina were still on stage, waiting for Brittany and Santana. They went out, Brittany stood on Mercedes's side, and Santana next to Tina.

The music started and Quinn felt like she was shaking … after the mash-up she had to sing with Artie …

Kurt went onstage, from the same side as Mercedes and began singing ( The darker lyrics are the girls's part)

_I have a dream, a song to sing _

_To help me cope with anything _

_**Together we've climbed hills and trees **_

_**Learned of love and ABC's **_

_**Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees**_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale _

_You can take the future even if you fail _

_I believe in angels _

_**Think of me and I'll be there**_

_Something good in everything I see _

_I believe in angels _

_**Think of me and I'll be there**_

_When I know the time is right for me _

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_**We had joy, we had fun **_

_**we had seasons in the sun **_

_**But the hills that we climbed **_

_**Were just seasons out of time**_

_I have a dream, a fantasy _

_To help me through reality _

_**We had joy, we had fun **_

_**we had seasons in the sun **_

_And my destination makes it worth the while _

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile _

_I believe in angels_

_**Think of me and I'll be there**_

_We had joy, we had fun _

_We had seasons in the sun _

_But the wine and the song _

_Like the seasons have all gone_

_**We had joy, we had fun **_

_**we had seasons in the sun **_

_You gave me love and helped me find the sun _

_And every time that I was down _

_You would always come around _

_And get my feet back on the ground_

_**Little children everywhere **_

_**When you see them, I'll be there **_

Quinn took a second to look at the audience…but she wan't looking at her daughter, Shelby or Alice…she was looking at Burt and Carole…both of them looked so happy…they were crying, just like her…but Thiers were happy tears. Carole took Burt's hand and smiled at him. He kissed her hand…that made Quinn feel stronger . She felt she could do anything.

All the girls went backstage, jumping and clapping.

-We killed it!- Tina was really excited.

-Told ya, girl!- Mercedes gave her a high-five.

Kurt was still onstage, waiting for Rachel, Quinn and Artie.

Quinn was trying not to loose balance, keeping her back against a wall.

-Show time!- Rachel came from nowhere and took Quinn's hand.

-But Artie- Quinn wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure, he didn't hate her…yet.

-I'm here, babe- he squeezed her free hand.

- I love you- Quinn said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

-Come on, Quinn!- Rachel took Quinn away, leaving Artie with eyes wide open…and totally confused.

Kurt began singing.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Rachel was next. She felt so much more confident in this number, it wasn't the first time she was singing the song…and also, she was seeing her dads in the front row, and was dedicating them the song. Quinn thought, she looked beautiful with the white top and long skirt.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Quinn knew it was her turn. She took a deep breathe and made her way to Kurt

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

She was doing her best, trying not to thing about anything. Not about Beth, or Shelby, or Alice, or Artie…

Artie. She had been so dumb. She kissed him, she had just realizad she loved him…and he wasn't sure if he felt te same way. She called Hensel stupid in her head a thousand times. What if he didn't love her that way? She had just ruined their friendship.

The next part was her and Artie's. Just the two of them. He came from Rachel's side of the stage…they met hallfway.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

"We sound so good toguether"-Quinn was thinking.

Then was time of Artie's solo

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you_

Both of them smiled after he sang the last part. He was really nervous about the last sentence, the most difficult part. And he was perfect doing it.

Rachel and Kurt took a few steps infront of them, and took eachother's hands, singing toguether

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Quinn and Artie went to the front to , and the four of them sang the very last part.

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Artie was so excited that he pulled Quinn down, making her sit in his lap. And then…it happen.

They kissed again. But this time, Artie was the one that started the kiss.


	7. Trouble, trouble, trouble

**Sorry It took me so long to update**

**School kept me really bussy but I'm on vacations now :)**

**I don't own Glee, the characters, Westlife or any other artists mentioned here. I don't own the songs.**

**I just love all of the above. Specially Artie, Quinn, Dianna and Kevin.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

A lot of things had happened between the two of them. Awful things.

But they really got each other . They felt different because they didn't have a father ;and because of that they always ended up being friends again. Not the best friends, like before; Puck had Artie and Finn had Sam, and they knew that was the best.

They were now wearing Black jeans and a Black shirt, Puck was playing the guitar and he smiled at Finn. Maybe they didn't have a father…but that wasn't that bad. They had Kick-ass moms. Moms that really cared about them and made the impossible to give them everything they needed.

_Trouble..._

_Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Trouble been doggin' my soul since the day I was born_

Puck began. He really couldn't think of a better song for his mom. His mom that was always so patient with him, even when sometimes he didn't deserve it. It was his way of asking for her forgiveness…he really wanted to say he was sorry about the things he had done…even for the things she didn't even know he had done.

_Worry..._

_Worry, worry, worry, worry_

_Worry just will not seem to leave my mind alone_

Finn sang with all his heart . And he only had eyes for one person: his mom Carole. She was so beautiful when she was smiling. Actually, she was always beautiful. And patient, and was always worrying about making everyone happy. Finn was really glad his mom had found Burt. He was an awesome guy.

They sang toguether , thinking about how proud their mothers looked.

_We'll I've been..._

_saved by a woman_

_I've been..._

_saved by a woman_

_I've been..._

_saved by a woman_

_She won't let me go_

_She won't let me go now_

_She won't let me go_

_She won't let me go now_

_Trouble..._

_Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Feels like every time I get back on my feet_

_she come around and knock me down again_

_Worry..._

_Oh, worry, worry, worry, worry_

_Sometimes I swear it feels like this worry is my only friend_

_We'll I've been saved..._

_by a woman_

_I've been saved..._

_by a woman_

_I've been saved..._

_by a woman_

_She won't let me go_

_She won't let me go now_

_She won't let me go_

_She won't let me go now_

Santana and Rachel were looking at them backstage, without blinking. But Rachel was really touched by Puck…and Santana by Finn.

-When he sings like he means it, and doesn't have a pretty clear "oh my god, i can sing" shock look in his face, he's kind of cute- Santana never said the "C Word" it was so out of her principles. She said "he's a fox" "smoking" "a beast" but never that nerdy word.

Rachel was so absorbed with her own thoughts that she didn't even hear what Santana was saying.

_Oh..., Ahhhh..._

_Ohhhh_

_She good to me now_

_She gave me love and affection_

_She good tell me now_

_She gave me love and affection_

_I Said I love her_

_Yes I love her_

_I said I love her_

_I said I love..._

_She good to me now_

_She's good to me_

_She's good to me_

_When the song was over, both of them were embarrassed . They were having innapropiate thoughts about her friend's boy. And then Santana was really scared: she just thought Rachel Berry was her friend. She looked at her: so tiny and innocent. Yeah. Even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes, that little hobbit was her friend._

The stage went dark once again and Rachel waited for the rest of the club to take their places.

Brittany had chosen the song and it had been a pretty good selection: it was about hope, and love, and dreams…and about how you can find all those things in so many places, and people …Brittany was so deep sometimes. And she wasn't aware of that: she was just as sweet and innocent as a child.

It wasn't exactlly like the original version of the song, it was the version from the "Tournaround tour" , with all the different voices singing "Fly, Fly, Fly,Fly…Flying without wings" at the beggining…this version had a more "Choir" feel.

While singing this part of the song, the members that didn't have a solo made the way to the stairs in the back of the stage.

From the right, wearing black, came Finn, Puck, Brittany, Sam and Tina. And from the left, wearing white were Mike,Santana,Quinn and Kurt.

Once the little intro was over,the first of the lead singers, Rachel, came into the center of the stage, from the right side, but wearing white.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

Mercedes came next, from the left, wearing black. She smiled at Rachel and took a couple steps infront of her.

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

The rest of the club joined her for the next couple of lines, while Artie made his way to the stage, next to Mercedes, wearing white, like Rachel.

_So, impossible as they may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cos who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

When it was Artie's turn Alice was crying. But seriously crying. Anna didn't understand why her mommy was so sad… her brother was awesome…she never thought he would sing that way. It was flawless.

Anna was so happy;for her it didn't matter her brother was on a wheelchair. Her mother never told her, so when she saw him in the "Like only a woman can" number she was really surprised. But not in a bad way. Alice didn't find the right thing to say to her daughter at the moment, she considered the posibility of pointing Artie for her and tell her "Look, that's him" but she knew it was completly pointless. She looked just like him.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

_Rachel took Artie's hand and sang along with him in the next verse_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cos you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

The rest of the club walked towards them, but remained a few steps behind. Quinn went next to Artie and took his free hand, while Puck made the same with Rachel's. They formed a line and took the hands from the gleeks next to them.

(From left to right: Sam,Kurt,Tina,Finn,Quinn, Artie, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Brittany and Santana)

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

Mr. Shue was right , the twelve of them singing toguether was the real magic of New Directions.

They had a standing ovation. It was amazing. Even some of the bullies, sitting next to their mothers ,were clapping…

-Good evening, everyone: Principal Figgings, teachers, students, dads, brothers, sisters…and above all congratulations to the mothers that joined us today. My name is William Schuester…

Santana noticed that a couple of moms kept staring at Mr. Schue with dreamy eyes…she didn't understand why…the dentist-husband of Miss Pillsbury was in the audience an he was like 100% hotter than her teacher.

-And I'm the Glee club's teacher. I'm proud to tell you…they didn't need me to put this awesome performances toguether. They did it all by themselves. In two weeks . So give them a big aplause …and to their families ( he pointed the front row) for having such amazing kids…

Several parents went onstage with their kids. Burt and Carole Hummel stood next to their children, and behind them, Rachel gay dads,Puck's mom, and Mercedes's parents made the same.

Sam's mom was blushing when she imitated them , and Santana's mom looked confussed, maybe because the lyrics of her daughter's number.

-Mom!I can't believe you're…- Judy Fabray stood between Quinn and Artie, resting one of her hands in Artie's shoulder.

Judy didn't hear her daughter, but she seemed really happy about seeing Artie.

-It's been a long time since the last time you went home sweetie- It wasn't a secret that Judy Fabray adored Artie. He was such a nice kid, so happy all the time.

Judy and Alice were best friends since high school but they stoped seeing eachother after Alice's post-accident crisis.

-I know, I'm sorry- Artie knew Quinn never told her mother they weren't friends anymore- I thought that since your house it's not wheelchair accesible…

- What are you talking about, honey? Don't you remember Quinnie made her dad put that ramp so you could get around? That's still there.

Artie didn't know about the ramp. Quinn blushed and he smiled , thinking how lucky he was having her in his life.

Suddenly a little girl run onstage, and threw herself into Artie's ams.

-Hey Alice!- Artie heard , without being able to see anything but her sister's head- I was just saying …

At the mention of her mother's name, Artie got really angry. Gently, he put the little girl on the floor and talked in a really Serious tone.

-Could you take your hand away from my leg?- he said to Anna. She obeyed, looking scared.

-Did I hurt you?- she said, looking at his legs like she was looking for blood or something.

- Alice , you had another baby!- Judy was making the sittuation extra-unconfortable- I'm mad at you, girl, you didn't…

-Mommy did I hurt him?- Everyone was speakind at the same time…even Quinn was trying to say something that made sense… Artie was the only one that didn't say a word. Because he was fourious.

-No, honey. He can't feel his legs…- Since the moment Alice said that aloud, she knew it was an epic mistake.

- Yeah, and you left because of that. So If I still don't feel them what the hell are you doing here?- a couple of tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Alice didn't find a way to answer that. So she just looked at Quinn. Artie followed her eyes and understood everything inmediately. Or that was what he thought.

-That's why you wanted to be friends again. Didn't you?-he didn't yell at her, but his tone was so painful that Quinn was sure the yelling could have been better- what horrible thing did I do to you Quinn? Why did you bring her ? To show me that she has a new family?Why…

Fortunately , the line they had formed didn't exist anymore and the other families were blocking the view of the painful scene for the people in the auditorium.

-I …wasn't…My intention..I …

- I don't believe you Quinn. I shouldn't have never done that in the first place.

And he left before any of the 4 women were able to react.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I tried to put a link of the "Turnaround version" of the song, but it's not in Youtube anymore.**

**And now that the mothers's day event is over I leave you a list of the songs that they performed ( I don't own them)**

**1.-Like only a woman can- Brian McFadden (Artie, Finn, Puck and Sam)**

**2.- Mama who bore me- Spring Awakening (Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany)**

**3.-The rose- Bette Midler (Tina and Mercedes)**

**4.- Seasons in the sun- Westlife & I have a dream- ABBA (Santanna, Brittany, Mercedes , Tina and Kurt)**

**5.- Because you loved me – Celine Dion (Rachel, Kurt, Artie and Quinn)**

**6.- Trouble – Ray Lamontagne (Puck and Finn)**

**7.- Flying without wings- Westlife (Mercedes, Rachel , Artie and New Directions).**


End file.
